Moonlight Kissed
by TheScarlettMistress
Summary: Working as the assistant to the Commander of the Survey Corps has always been demanding, but you had always been willing to give your heart and soul to the cause because your heart belonged to the man who strove every day for mankind. One night, you find out just how far you both are willing to go to show each other how dedicated you are to the cause and each other. ErwinxReader


**Moonlight Kissed**

You gazed up at the full moon through half lidded eyes, basking in the serene, silvery glow it cast upon the grounds below. Your head rested heavily against your hand as your eyes drooped closed once more, the tempting pull of slumber calling to you like a siren's song. The warm, earthy scent of the coffee brewing over the fire in the hearth that wafted across the dining hall wasn't helping, either. But you couldn't find rest, not yet, not tonight. There was still too much to do.

 **It should be done by now.** You thought to yourself before you rose from your seat, stretching with a groan before shuffling over to the hearth.

The fire danced in front of your eyes, mesmerizing your groggy mind and you stood there for a couple of minutes, hypnotized by the flames and exhaustion fueled stupor. The same thing had befallen you last night…and the night before that. You weren't a stranger to late nights. In fact, they were fairly commonplace, given that you were the assistant to the Commander of the Survey Corps. So much information passed through his office, correspondence, reports, orders, notices and the such like, that, compounded with meetings and expeditions, it was nothing to have to work until the early hours of the morning to simply stay abreast of everything. Often times you and Erwin would work yourselves to the point of exhaustion, pushing the boundaries of what the human body could endure to ensure everything had been properly tended to. This often meant breaks for late night runs and several rounds to make yet another brew of coffee, a copious amount being consumed in order to stay awake. On such nights you would tease Erwin, grumbling the you didn't get paid enough for this. To which he would chuckle and remind you that you knew what you were getting yourself into when you accepted his offer.

A sleepy grin tugged at the corners of your lips, which quickly turned into a wide mouthed yawn. As you stretched again, flexing your fingers above your head as you tried to bring energy back to your weary body, you silently agreed that you had known exactly what you had signed up for when he had asked you to serve as his assistant. It had been two years since that offer had been made, one that you had accepted without question.

You had joined the Survey Corps four years ago, three years after Erwin did, and had been taken with him from the moment you laid eyes on him. You didn't believe in overly romantic ideas like love at first sight, but you were almost certain you had experienced the next best thing-his commanding presence and incredible appearance capturing your attention immediately when he had entered the room that day. He was only a Squad Leader at the time, but even then he had the tenacity and wicked intelligence to be the leader of thousands and he put it to good use, quickly rising to be a Section Commander and, the year following that, the Commander of the Survey Corps. During that time, you served under him loyally, ready to make whatever sacrifices were necessary to achieve the forward progress of humanity. That loyalty was ultimately what led you to being included in Erwin's inner circle, something not many could boast they had done, the handsome blond choosing to keep most others at a distance. Given what had happened in his past, you couldn't fault him. After all, you had built walls of your own.

But as weeks turned into months and, in turn, into years, those walls gradually began to crumble and you began to see the Erwin Smith only a few would ever get to experience. You saw his depth, how intensely he felt about what had happened to him and those he cared about. You saw his capacity for incredible empathy and kindness on a scale that matched his intensity. You saw his humor and enjoyed it, despite it being terribly corny at times. And you saw the impossibly heavy weight of grief, sometimes despair, that was a constant plague to him, tormented by all of the lives that had been lost and already fearful for the lives that would be sacrificed in the future. In all, Erwin Smith was a great man and, in the time you had known him, your star struck admiration of him had melded into close friendship and, somewhere along the line, had shaped into love. A love that appeared to be unrequited thus far. Whether that was because he did not have feelings for you beyond friendship or if it was that he didn't allow himself to express what feelings he might have, you didn't know. But that was why you would never truly complain about the grueling duties of being his assistant. If you could not love him the way you wanted, you would choose the next best thing and be there for him every step of the way.

Rubbing the back of your neck, hoping the growing burst of energy was a second (or, by this time, a third) wind, you heaved a heavy sigh and, wrapping a thick cloth around the handle of the kettle, worked the kettle off the hook and grabbed a couple of fresh mugs from the kitchen before making your way back to Erwin's office. As you weaved through the maze of hallways of the Survey Corps headquarters, your steps were muted, just barely perceptible thumps, as your boots had been shed some time ago in the name of comfort.

As you rounded the corner, your ears perked as you heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Though, from the swift, steady rhythm, you knew who it was before they came into view.

"Hello, Levi," you called softly, stopping as the captain approached and offered a tired smile to your friend.

He nodded in acknowledgement of your greeting, sporting the same look of disinterest that he usually wore, seeming unfazed by your presence at such an ungodly hour. Though, honestly, he had stopped being surprised with chance encounters in the hallways a long time ago. Between his severe insomnia and the demands of your work, such meetings had become normal, almost regular, even.

"So Erwin's got you going at it again, huh?" he drawled, his intense gaze not missing the dark circles that were present under your eyes and the weary slump of your shoulders.

You gave a humorless chuckle and a half hearted shrug as you replied, "I suppose so. We're presenting a new expedition proposal at a dinner party in the Capital the day after tomorrow, so we're compiling all the records we can to formulate a compelling argument."

"Tch," Levi huffed, giving a disapproving click of his tongue as he passed another glance over your bedraggled appearance, "Well you should call it quits soon and get some decent sleep. You can't be convincing if you can't keep your fucking eyes open."

"I know, but you know how he gets."

Levi gave a scoffing chortle, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked toward the window, mumbling, "Yeah."

He paused, brows dipping in a slight frown before he added, "Force him into bed if you have to. This is the third night in a row."

"I know," you mumbled, glancing down at your sock covered feet.

"Your eye bags have bags," he pressed further.

You smirked and glanced back up at him at his seemingly calloused comment, knowing he really meant well. He just wasn't the best with words.

"Like you have any room to talk," you retorted.

"I'm used to it. You?" he paused, casting you an incredulous look, "You look like shit."

A tired chuckle escaped your lips, shaking your head as you began to head to Erwin's office once more, having decided you had kept him waiting long enough.

"You always know how to make a girl feel special," you quipped, glancing back at Levi's retreating figure.

Without turning back to you, he held up his hand in way of farewell and replied, "Anytime."

The remainder of your journey back was without interruption. Though, given that it was a little past two in the morning, you hadn't really expected there to be any. All the other officers and cadets were fast asleep, completely oblivious to the hard work that was still underway.

Chewing your bottom lip, you flexed your hold on the pair of mugs in your hand, gripping the door handle just enough to give it a quick turn, the heavy oak door squeaking in protest as you eased it open, the grating sound announcing your arrival. As you entered the office you smiled softly as you were greeted with the familiar sights and smells you had come to love: the random, disheveled stacks of books and the smell of those aged pages that permeated the room; the maps and papers that lay scattered across the desk and table; the warm, golden glow of the fire that burned healthily in the hearth, surrounded by several plush leather couches over which a worn blanket was draped, one which you would frequently cover Erwin's sleeping form with before returning to your quarters on nights such as tonight. **Though…** You thought, your cheeks becoming warm as you gently nudged the door closed with your foot, it closing with a soft click as your gaze came to settle on Erwin. **This is by far my favorite…**

Whether or not he had heard you enter, you didn't know. He made no sign of acknowledgement of your presence and, judging by the way he had his arms crossed, his right hand thoughtfully resting on his chin as he stood before the large map of the country that hung on the wall, it was likely he hadn't but rather was lost deep in thought. It was a bad habit of his, being able to get so completely lost in his thoughts. On more than one occasion, whether that was in a meeting or at an important social gathering, you found yourself coming to his aid, stepping in for his response and nudging him as inconspicuously as possible to call his attention back to the matters at hand.

The cups of coffee warmed your hands pleasantly, fending off the autumn chill that threatened to settle into the room. As you shuffled to join Erwin, you allowed your gaze to wander across his body, a much different heat beginning to stir within you as you allowed yourself to enjoy the sturdy, muscular legs which led to his surprisingly shapely ass. With a slight smirk of appreciation, your eyes continued upward, taking in the hint of the slight curve to his back, signifying a muscular build to his torso as his broad shoulders fit his form well. Not that such observations were a stretch to the imagination. You had trained with him enough to know he was just as strong as he was bookish, every time he managed to pin you to the ground a testimony to just what he was capable of doing to you…in more ways than one.

The stirrings of desire continued to build within you as you recalled a particularly rough sparring session last week. You weren't sure how you had managed it, but through a great amount of effort, you found you had pinned Erwin to the ground, trembling arms pinning his by his head as you straddled his hips. Shooting him a confident smirk, you attempted to quell the images that your mind was creating at the sight as he lay beneath you; your chests heaving, breath shallow, skin slick with sweat, and cheeks flushed from exertion, his training outfit leaving no room to the imagination, the sheer fabric clinging to every well defined muscle. That one was going in the memory banks for later, when your need could no longer be ignored.

"Hmmm," you hummed, your voice dipping to a sexy purr which caught you completely off guard, but attempted to play it off as you continued, "I could get used to this."

Thankful that your already flushed cheeks would hide the rush of embarrassment that colored your cheeks when you realized how suggestive your comment had sounded, you released your hold on his arms, sitting back up as you prepared to get back on your feet.

"I don't think so," Erwin replied, his voice rough as he looked up at you.

Without warning, his large hands grabbed your waist and, in a flurry of movement, you quickly found that your positions had been reversed. An unbridled flame of desire leapt within you as his hands grasped your wrists, pinning your arms by your head with ease, and you inwardly hoped that you were able to maintain a somewhat decent poker face. You would die if he had been able to figure out the things you wanted him to do to you right now.

Just when you thought he was going to get off you and claim his obvious victory, a wicked smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, his sky blue eyes stirring with something darker and he leaned down, his full lips brushing against your ear as he whispered, his voice deep and throaty, "I prefer you like this anyway."

Before you could react, Moblit burst into the training room, demanding that Erwin come quickly to see what Hange had done. It had been both a relief and a frustration that you had been interrupted, your body craving what it expected would be coming next, but mind completely convinced you had somehow misheard what he had just said or, if you hadn't, that he didn't mean it in the way you thought he had.

Though, as he walked away, only donning on his uniform jacket due to Moblit's urgency, he commanded over his shoulder, "I'll see to things with Hange. Get cleaned up and report back to my office when you're finished," at that he paused, glancing over his shoulder to where you still lay on the mat, his eyes sparking once more as his eyes quickly swept over your body, the corner of his lips twitching with a smirk as he added ominously, "I will see you later."

That one sentence had set your nerves on edge the rest of the day, causing you to become keenly aware of any movements Erwin made, each change causing your stomach to clench with anxiety and anticipation as you wondered what might happen. In the end nothing did happen between the two of you, leaving you so hypersensitive and frustrated that you had to take matters into your own hands…quite literally. That night as you lay in bed, body still buzzing and relaxed in the wake of your orgasm, you realized not for the first time how empty your bed seemed. And as much as you tried to ward off those thoughts, you couldn't shake them, not even after you had blown out your lamp and cocooned yourself in several layers of blankets to ward off the chill. If anything, that made those thoughts take a more central focus in your mind and soon you found you could not sleep for the intense ache that sat hollow and throbbing in your chest, only able to be filled by one person-a person who you could never have. He had given his heart to humanity a long time ago.

The week that followed didn't help to provide much affirmation, either as you both found yourselves up to your eyes in work. Thing fell back into their usual routine, the conversation you had shared whilst sparring never being addressed again. If it hadn't been for the couple of times you found Erwin glancing your way while you worked together, the same dark stirring in his eyes that you had seen that afternoon you had trained, you would have convinced yourself that the whole event had been a result of a rather lucid daydream.

You shook your head as if you could physically rid such thoughts from your mind, mustering a smile instead as you joined Erwin by his side. Without breaking his concentration on the map, he held out his hand, giving you a quiet "Thank you" as you passed him his mug. Turning toward the map, you tried to ignore the pleasantly uneasy feeling that had settled into your stomach, Erwin's hands having brushed along yours in the exchange.

You glanced sideways, enjoying how casually he appeared at the moment: bolo tie and uniform jacket long forgotten, belts having been shed by you both a few hours ago, though he still wore his leather suspenders even though he had slid them from his shoulders to hang loosely from the waist of his pants, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A spark of hunger ignited within you once more and you quickly snapped your attention back to the map.

 **What is wrong with me? It's like I'm a horny teenager again! Now is not the time. Focus!** You mentally scolded yourself, blaming your inability to control your hormones on the lack of sleep.

That's when you dared to glance back at Erwin, who, despite you standing next to him, still seemed to be vaguely unaware of your presence, something about this map capturing his attention. His brows furrowed deeply, eyes swirling with the angry storm that raged inside, his shoulders stiffening as he took another long drink from his mug.

"A penny for your thoughts," you prompted, looking up a him.

Closing his eyes, he heaved a heavy sigh. For a moment you thought he might just leave it at that, as he sometimes did. But a moment later, he gestured towards the map.

"It took two years. Two years and hundreds of lives to carve out this supply line and now it's completely unusable because the government has ceased our expeditions."

The knuckles on the hand that held his coffee mug turned white as he gripped the porcelain mug with force.

"Are they really that afraid of the truth?" he growled, lips pressed into a thin line as he fell silent once more.

You watched him, expression open and free from judgement, as you waited for him to finish. This wasn't the first time Erwin had expressed his frustration about having his movements dictated by the government, though this by far was the mildest display you had seen from him in some time. When word of the suspension of the Survey Corps operations had first come, you had spent that whole night up with Erwin, encouraging him to take his frustrations out in the training room, six punching bags obliterated as a result.

Heaving another heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through his golden locks as he rested on the edge of his desk.

"It's been a year since we've been able to launch an expedition," he began, his voice weary as he sat the coffee mug on the desk, his shoulders slumping from the weight he carried. You wordlessly stepped over to sit on the desk beside him, waiting patiently in silence for him to continue, knowing this was the opening of the flood gates, "Who knows what we've missed while we've been confined behind these walls…scraping at every shred of new knowledge that we can find like a starving animal. And for what? What progress has really been made? All those lives, all the families that have been broken in the pursuit of the truth. What was the point? What meaning did their death have? Is it just like when the government ordered the mass enrollment in the Survey Corps to serve as population control? Am I a monster like them, like people say I am?"

You bit your lip, looking down at the floor, a heavy silence descending upon the room as he finished. Your heart ached within your chest at his words, tears pricking your eyes as the weight of his despair and doubt seeped into you to the point that it was almost suffocating.

From beside you, Erwin shifted to face you, his knees brushing against yours. You started as he gently brushed his fingers over your hand, hesitating a moment before taking your hand in his. Your heart pounded in your chest as he softly called your name, running his thumb over your knuckles, and forced yourself to turn and look at him.

Your heart clenched again as your eyes met him, a few tears escaping unbidden from your eyes as you saw all the raw pain and vulnerability reflected in those crystal orbs. As he saw the tears slide down your cheeks, his brows knitted together, clearly assuming the worst and began to pull his hand away from yours. Before you could think, you hand gripped ahold of his urgently.

"How could you think that?" you asked, your voice trembling with emotion, your brow dipping in a frown of determination. Erwin's eyes widened, but you continued before he could offer any response, "You're not a monster. The idiots who have the gall to say that don't know you, the real you. They don't understand that great progress comes with great sacrifice because they can't see past their little worlds. They don't know anything beyond these walls," you paused, taking a quick sip of your own coffee and set it beside his, gazing back up at him with the same intensity as before as you continued, "We've only been able to come this far because of you. Your far distance scouting formation has cut our casualties in half. The research you've enabled Hange to do has helped us to employ new techniques in fighting the titans. I know we meet opposition at every turn and it often seems like we're being pushed farther back than forward, but the point is that we keep pushing forward. That is the Survey Corps way, right? And, one day, we'll be able to push when they least expect it and there will be no stopping us. I believe that we will find the truth one day, Erwin."

As you finished, you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, gaze never leaving his as you hoped your eyes could convey what your words could not.

"You really think so?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

You nodded firmly in affirmation, a warm smile on spreading across your face, causing a few more stray tears to fall as you replied, "Yes. And when we do, it will have all been because of you."

A fond smile tugged at Erwin's lips, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed and your heart swelled at the sight, knowing he had been deeply touched by your words. Reaching up with his unoccupied hand, he gently dried the wet streaks your tears had left on your cheeks, never breaking your gaze. Your cheeks grew warm from the intimacy of his actions. You had comforted each other before, only going so far as a friendly hug, but this…this was different. Instead of pulling away as expected, his hand reached up to cup your cheek, his thumb tenderly rubbing your cheek.

Your heart thudded in your chest, your mind racing though unable to process everything that was happening.

"Erwin, I-," you began, your words almost inaudible before they were cut off, your eyes closing instinctually as he pressed his lips against yours.

You stiffened for a moment, taken back by the sudden contact. But as his hand that had cupped your cheek slid toward the back of your head, his fingers lacing into your hair to deepen the kiss, you allowed yourself to surrender to his touch, relishing in the moment. You were enveloped in warmth as he pulled you closer. His lips delightfully tender as they moved against yours. And in this moment, you felt surprisingly whole.

Cautiously, you released his hand from yours, reaching your hand up to graze your fingers across his jaw before running them over the soft hair of his undercut. Your attention elicited a needy groan from his throat, a noise which awoke a ravenous hunger within you. One that had been denied for too long.

At this, Erwin paused, his form stiffening and your heart sank within you as he pulled away. The only sound that interrupted the silence that followed was the tick tock from the small clock that sat on his desk. Your thoughts raced through your mind as you tried to figure out what you should do. Judging by the stunned look on Erwin's face, he was having the same dilemma.

 **Leave.** Your mind ordered you. You should leave. It would be wrong to stay. He was your commanding officer, your friend. It would be irresponsible to entangle yourself with a man like him. He was not the type to settle down. For men like him there was always another battle, another obstacle to overcome. He would never be able to offer peace outside of the brief times he would hold you in his arms.

However, as you continued to hold his gaze, you saw the dark clouds of hunger brewing as he pinned you to the spot with his intense look. The man you had wanted and loved for so long wanted you back. And, as loudly as the responsible part of your thoughts screamed at you to get out of there as fast as your feet could carry you, reminding you of all of the reasons you should, you found that they paled in comparison to the prospect before you. And, before you could consciously reply, your hands reached towards Erwin, eagerly grasping fistfuls of his shirt collar and jerking your bodies together as your lips crashed into his, a small voice in the back of your mind whispering, **Stay.**

All coherent thought was lost for a moment, the rush of adrenaline and desire blinding you to anything else. Firm hands held you against his strong frame, his lips hot and eager against yours. Your hands grasped for anything they could find purchase on, one grasping his left shoulder with urgency, your right grasping a fistful of hair. As his hands roamed your body, you have a firm tug to his blond locks, earning another throaty groan, to which he responded by grabbing your ass with both hands and moving you with ease to straddle his lap.

Desperate fingers worked to undo the buttons of your shirt, hungry kisses peppering the newly exposed skin. You closed your eyes as you rolled your head back, relishing in the heat that coursed through your veins to pool between your legs. Wanting to return the favor, you gazed down at him through half lidded eyes, a satisfied smirk playing over your lips as he parted your shirt, look of lustful appreciation coming to his face as his attention came to the swell of your breasts, the growing bulge in his pants conveying his appreciation even better.

With the slight swish of fabric, your shirt was slipped from your frame to the floor below. A moment later a breathy moan escaped your lips as one of his hands pressed into the small of your back, while his other hand teased your breast through your bra, his lips on the other. Your fingers dug into his broad shoulders and ground your hips against his, acutely aware of the hot slickness that had already ruined your underwear, but you didn't care. Erwin moaned into the supple flesh of your breast, giving it a quick bite, before running his tongue over the abused area.

"Erwin!" you cried and, before you realized what was happening, he had flipped you over as he had when you sparred last week.

Loud crashes and clatters filled the air, contents of his desk falling to the floor as you were thrust upon the hard surface, Erwin close behind as he crawled on top of you. You glanced over the side, seeing where the coffee kettle had fallen to the floor, its dark contents splashed all over the floor.

"Oh shit. The coffee." You whispered breathlessly, train of thought lost as his mouth latched onto your neck.

"Leave it," he growled as his hands began working on undoing your pants, his lips never leaving your neck.

Meanwhile you ran your hands down his torso, fingers running over the firm, muscular build of his chest and abdomen. His lips left your throat, moaning in your ear as your hands continued to travel lower, unbuttoning his pants quickly before slipping one of your hands inside to grip the generous girth of his length. His hips bucked against your hand, moaning your name as you flicked your finger over the tip which was already slick with pre-cum. You tugged at the bottom of his shirt, eager to see more of his body, but with your other hand occupied, it was proving to be difficult.

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest and removed your hand from within his pants before he sat up, smirking down at you.

"Want a little help with that?" he asked, as deep and commanding as you had ever heard it.

"Yes," you breathed, answering without hesitation.

He smirked, clearly enjoying your immediate answer and began to unbutton his shirt, his pace languid and teasing. He cast you a challenging as if to dare you to ask for him to go faster. Maybe another time you would have more patience and give him a taste of his own medicine, but now you only wanted one thing and that was him inside of you.

"Erwin," you groaned impatiently, "Stop being such a tease."

He chuckled darkly, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he ignored your request.

"Convince me." He challenged.

"Fine," you quipped, reaching behind your back and quickly unclasping your bra.

A smirk of your own tugged at your lips as you watched his eyes expectantly flicker to your chest, his pupils dilated with desire.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," you purred, with a slight upward grind of your hips for good measure.

His hands made quick work of the remaining buttons of his shirt, shrugging it of with haste, almost allowing you a moment to appreciate the subtle ripple of his muscles beneath his sun kissed skin before he was on you again, taking it upon himself to remove your bra from you. His lips hungrily captured yours as his large hands enveloped your breasts, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers expertly teased your pert nipples, your hips grinding with force against his, his erection pressing against the sensitive apex of your thighs through the confines of his pants.

His full lips left yours to trail along your jaw, gliding his tongue along your neck until he worked down to your right breast, eagerly taking your nipple into his mouth, attacking your breast like a starved man, eliciting a sensual moan from your lips. Your back arched as he continued, his now free hand trailing down your abdomen.

"Erwin!" you cried as he finished tugging your pants off, throwing them aside before slipping his hand underneath your underwear, his fingers teasing your clit, "Shit!"

The sound of nails against wood joined the sounds of your gasps and moans as your hands clutched desperately at the desk, trying to find some purchase. He hummed with appreciation at your reaction and you swore you could feel his mouth quirk with a smirk against your heated skin. Soon he decided to tease you further, his finger gliding easily between your clit and your opening, teasing them both until you thought you would go mad, whimpers of expectation answering his actions.

His chest rumbled with a low groan before he paused, his lips disconnecting from your breast with a wet pop. Your chest heaved as he brought himself up so he could gaze down at you.

His eyes shone with a lustful light, hair slightly askew before leaning down, his nose grazing across the arch of your neck as he murmured, his voice low and dripping with need, "You're wetter than I ever could have imagined. You must want me as desperately as I want you."

As if to confirm his statement, you reached up with both hands and tangled your fingers in his hair before pulling him into a lip bruising kiss. A moment later you moaned loudly into his mouth as he forewent any preparation and slid two fingers inside your eager warmth, pace quick and unrelenting. He answered with a moan of his own as you reached down to grab eagerly at his still clothed erection, adding to the friction that was already being caused by the strong grinding of your hips into his in time to his thrusts inside of you.

"Erwin-fuck-yes!" you cried, breaking the kiss as he hit a sweet spot within you, your groin clenching in pleasure at the sensation.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your fingers into his shoulders as you arched your back to meet his chest. You wanted him, needed him. You were desperate to have him inside you and nothing less would satisfy and not just for the physical release. He counted his life as nothing, absurdly believing that he could easily be replaced, that such a fate would be worth the cost he asked those loyal to him to pay…and you wanted to show him what your words could never adequately convey-you loved him and he meant the world to you.

Apparently he had reached the end of his patience as well, as a moment later his strong arms wrapped around you, your leg's secure hold around his waist allowing him to swoop you up to carry you the short distance to his quarters, which were attached to his office. As he carried you in, he tossed you on his bed, your heart skipping a beat as you bounced from the impact. Everything in the room was bathed in the silvery glow of the moonlight which filtered in through the sheer curtains that covered the large widow, bathing you in its milky light.

As soon as you were deposited on the bed, Erwin made to close the door, accidentally slamming it in his haste. Your eyes never left his body, drinking in the sight unfolding before you as he quickly stripped the remaining clothing, your eyes memorizing every detail of his form. Every ripple of powerful muscle underneath his sun kissed skin, the permanently etched scars from the ODM gear belts, the way his hips rotated when he walked, the confidence and authority he oozed as he sauntered over to you, and the spark that the pale light caught in his eyes were all memories that would be permanently etched into your mind.

Just as quickly as he had left you, he returned, on top of you in an instant, capturing your lips as he took no time to enter you-you were both more than ready. The pace he set was much different than before, his slow, deep thrusts shattering you more completely than a frenzied one, your bodies becoming so entangled it was difficult to determine where you ended and he began. Your hips rose up to join his in perfect time, your lips moving together as your kisses changed to match your pace-slow, passionate, and fueled by something much deeper than lust.

With a particularly forceful thrust, a jolt of pleasure shot up your spine as he struck the sweet spot within you and you felt yourself tighten around him, a high pitched gasp escaping your swollen lips as you broke the kiss.

"Erwin! Ah!"

You arms, which had been clinging to his broad frame for dear life, came to all of either side of your head as you found it impossible to muster the strength to hold him, not in the wake of the growing pressure of pleasure that swelled within you, each thrust urging you closer to your end. Instead you lay there, answering his thrusts in time, as you gazed up at him, your eyes connecting and communicating everything you both wanted to say, you both beyond coherent speech.

Reaching up, Erwin took hold of your hands, his large fingers interlacing with yours, his haggard breathing indicating to you that he was as close as you were. With a grunt, he shifted his hips, continuing with the same pace as before, though this time every thrust brought him to your sweet spot with force. Soon the only sounds that filled the room were the gentle shuffle of the sheets, which was in stark contrast to the rhythmic thumping of the headboard into the wall, your mutually haggard breathing broken only by sighs and moans as your names fell off the other's lips like a mantra.

Your voice seemed far away as it cried Erwin's name one last time, your orgasm crashing into you with intense force, waves of pleasure rendering you temporarily blind to anything else. The loud exclamation of your name fell from Erwin's lips as, with one last thrust, he reached his end. Your bodies continued to writhe together, each trying to ride out your orgasms, wanting to prolong not just the pleasure but the significance of this moment.

What seemed like hours later, yet not nearly long enough, Erwin pulled out of you before easing himself onto the bed beside you. He pulled you close to him, enveloping you in warmth once more as you lay on your sides facing each other. A soft smile curved your lips that mirrored his own as you lay motionless, your body tingling as you came down from your high. His smile broadened as he reached a hand up, gently running his fingers through your hair. As you gazed at him, the early waking affects of your activities faded to the exhaustion that was quickly taking over your spent body, and you found your eyes tracing over every detail of this moment to commit it to memory. Gone was the intense gaze that was usually present on Erwin's face, a look of utter tenderness and contentment on his features and, despite showing the exhaustion he was clearly feeling, for the first time in awhile, he seemed genuinely happy. The way the moonlight caught his features-causing his blond hair to shine and his sky blue eyes almost seem to glow captivated you and took your breath away in a way that almost seemed silly. But to you, it meant the world because in the world in which you lived it was more than likely that either of you could be dead tomorrow. Only a lucky few had the opportunity to experience moments like this.

In the few minutes that followed, no words were shared between the two of you, though none really needed to. And soon, body exhausted from sex and lack of sleep, you found yourself losing the battle to keep your eyes open. Before you drifted off to sleep, you heard the shuffle of sheets before being pulled towards Erwin's chest, nuzzling your face against his skin as he loosely wrapped his arms around you, clearly close to sleep as well. A moment later, just before slumber claimed you, you felt the soft, warm pressure of him kissing your forehead before he whispered, almost inaudibly,

"Thank you."

/

Then there was light. A warm, soothing light that gently lulled you to the waking world. Not wanting this moment to end, you rolled onto your stomach, entangling yourself in the blankets more as you buried your face in the soft cotton sheets. You stretched gradually, working the soreness from your tired muscles as you took in a deep breath. A subtle smile graced your lips as your senses took in the rich scent of musk, books, and sex-all reminders of what had transpired last night.

Your smile broadened and you buried your face deeper into the sheets as you squirmed, a pleasant mixture of joy and modest embarrassment making your stomach flip as images from last night replayed in your mind. The memories also brought to mind that you would definitely need to bathe before you and Erwin started your day. You had awoken sometime around four in the morning, your bladder making it very apparent how little it appreciated all of the coffee you had consumed and you had risen to relieve yourself and to tidy up a bit, as the sign of your activities was still between your legs. Thankful that Erwin ranked high enough to have his own personal bathroom, you had done just that and emerged from the bathing room about five minutes later feeling fresher and ready to sleep a couple of more hours before another long day would commence. However, as you slid back under the covers, you found that Erwin was quite awake and had every intention to undo all of your work….to which you eagerly complied.

The next hour had been filled with sheer, raw, heated ecstasy. Your second round had taken on a more physically aggressive pace, leaving you both sporting healthy sets of bruises all over your bodies, plus scratch marks on Erwin's back and chest, and an unhinged headboard that would require some creative explaining to have fixed. Though, despite the exhaustion you were guaranteed to experience today (along with a dilemma as to how to explain why you couldn't quite sit properly), you wouldn't have changed a single thing, save that you wished it had happened sooner. Last night was probably the best night of your life.

 **I wonder how he's doing.** You thought, lazily reaching over to feel out where Erwin was. Your brows furrowed in confusion as your hands touched nothing but more sheets, proceeding to flail your arm about as you blindly sought him out. That was when your ears perked, the muted sounds of shouts and scuffling from the training cadets drifting into the room. You started, surprise causing you to sit up as you looked around frantically. **Wait, what time is it?!** Your panicked mind wondered, realizing by the light that lit the room that it was no longer morning.

Your head snapped to the bedroom door as you heard Erwin's booming laugh coming from his office.

"Just consider it payback for what happened in Hange's office, Levi," he teased.

The low, grumbling tones of Levi's voice answered though you couldn't make his answer out, earning him another hearty laugh from the his friend. If you hadn't been in such a panic, the sound of his laughter would've brought a smile to your face. It wasn't often that you were treated to the sound.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future," Erwin replied, amusement clear in his voice as he continued, "I'll see you a little later on. It's time that we joined the others for lunch."

 **Lunch?!** Your mind repeated, as the sound of footsteps faded, a door shutting soon after.

Squirming, you worked to free yourself from your makeshift cocoon so you could quickly get dressed and get to work. How had this happened? The final preparations for tomorrow night's banquet presentation were to happen today! Why had Erwin not woken you up? You were so caught up in your efforts to free yourself that you lost sight of where the bed ended and you tumbled off the side with a loud squeak.

"Oh, you're awake now."

The heat of embarrassment warmed your cheeks as you looked over to where Erwin stood with an amused smile on his face. You must have been quite the sight, sprawled out as you were on the floor beside his bed, still completely naked, your left leg still trapped by the sheets so it caused you to unceremoniously hang from the mattress.

You gave no reply save to turn, face flushed, as you tried to work your leg free. The bedroom door closed softly, followed by the sound of Erwin's footsteps as he came over to you, crouching next to your struggling form.

"Here," he soothed, stilling your movements as his left hand gently cupped your calf, "Allow me."

He worked the rest of the sheets off with ease, carefully lowering your leg to the floor before sitting down beside you.

"So did you sleep well?" he asked, his fingers absentmindedly stroking your arm as he waited for your answer.

"I did, but…," you paused, turning to look at him, but cast your gaze down before you continued, "I'm sorry for not waking up sooner. There's so much that still needs to be done in preparation for the banquet tomorrow night and we were supposed to leave for Stohess by two. I should've been up…"

Erwin cut you off, curling his finger under your chin before lifting it gingerly so you looked at him.

"There's no need to worry. Everything has been handled," he soothed.

"Wait…how? When?"

"We had worked far enough ahead last night that I was able to finish everything this morning," he answered, his gaze softening as his hand trailed up your neck before he began to gently run his hands through your hair, "Though it's not as polished as you could make it. But you can review everything during the coach ride tonight."

Your lips dipped with disappointment at his words, your eyes looking at him apologetically as you replied, "I'm so sorry for leaving that all to you, Erwin."

Your eyes fluttered closed as his hand cupped the back of your head, his lips capturing yours in a tender kiss. A few moments later he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours.

"Never apologize for that again," he said softly, "Not when we both know why you were so tired. I would gladly do all the paperwork on my own for the rest of my life if it meant I got to share a night with you like that every night."

You smiled, your heart swelling at his words before eagerly planting a kiss on his lips that told him you felt the same way.

"Now," he began, sitting up once more, "we do need to apologize to someone."

Erwin paused, chuckling at your confused expression before he continued, "While we are in Stohess, remind me to pick up some tea for Levi. Apparently he had returned to his room when we were in the midst of our second round."

You gasped, your eyes widening with shock as you clasped your hand over your mouth, a fresh flush coloring your face.

"Yes," he continued with another hearty laugh, "Apparently he didn't enjoy the things I said to you as much as you did."

"Oh, Erwin," you gasped, embarrassed laughter bubbling up as you covered your face with your hands. Erwin had surprised you with how dirty his mouth could be and you had loved every minute of it.

Your nervous giggles transitioned to genuine laughter as Erwin joined in with you. Lowering your hands, your heart skipped a beat as you glanced over at him, momentarily stunned as you took in how his eyes sparkled when he laughed, his heart seeming so light today.

"Poor Levi. We owe him more than tea," you paused, leaning back on your elbows, doing your best to conceal the smirk that tugged at the corner of your mouth as you noticed Erwin's eyes slowly taking in the sight of you, "Too bad strawberries aren't in season. He loves those," then continued with a feigned sigh, "I suppose we'll think of something."

Erwin opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off when your stomach growled loudly. Judging by the time, it had been almost twenty-four hours since you had eaten and, with that sound, you became acutely aware of just how ravenous you were.

Erwin chuckled softly as your eyes widened in embarrassment as you placed your hand on your stomach as if that could silence your stomach's protests.

"It sounds like you're as hungry as I am. Why don't I get a bath ready for you and then I'll go grab us some lunch?"

Trying to ignore the way your heart leapt as he said "us", you shook your head in objection.

"You've already done so much today. I can't ask you to do more."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't ask, then," he teased, reaching up to cup your cheek with one of his large hands, running his thumb over your cheek as he continued, "Besides, you take care of me all the time…always have ever since I've known you. So let me return the favor."

He paused, kissing you tenderly, before adding, "Let me take care of you."


End file.
